


Sometimes life’s a mess

by moonlightstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kid Natasha Romanov, M/M, Single Parent AU, Steve Rogers has a panic attack in the grocery store, Therapy Dog, meet ugly, single parent steve rogers, winter the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstucky/pseuds/moonlightstucky
Summary: What happens when Steve realises that his five years old daughter is not by his side in the frozen food aisle only when he ask her if she’d like ice cream for breakfast? He starts to panic,hard.Luckily, Mr Bucky is ready to help him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship
Kudos: 68
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Sometimes life’s a mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the Stucky Bingo 2020, for the square ‘Single Parent AU’.  
> A friendly reminder that English is not my first language; don’t be afraid to point out typos or mistakes, thank you!  
> Hope you enjoy it, even if it’s short!

What happens when you realise that your five years old daughter is not by your side in the frozen food aisle only when you ask her if she’d like ice cream for breakfast?

You start to panic, _hard_. Rational thoughts fly out of the window and you become an ugly mess of fears and emotions.

All the mistakes you’ve made since the day she was conceived – July 4th 2015, that happens to be your 18th birthday and the day you lost your virginity, but hey, you are an overachiever –, the tears, the colic, the stupid songs that come to mind in the most inappropriate moments, the first words, the first time she asked why her mother didn’t want to stay with her, everything, _everything_ , shows up like on a movie screen and you are obliged to watch. 

More or less, that’s what Steve Rogers is experiencing at the moment. 

His sweet girl, Natasha, isn’t next to him. He can’t reckon how many times he recommended her to be attached to his hip this morning, since she has the bad habit of wandering every time they get out. 

He shouldn’t really be surprised, but his mind and body aren’t on the same page.

His breathing is laboured, white dots dance behind his eyelids and he hears the loud _crack_ of the plastic of his basket caused by the strong hold of his right hand. 

He’s on the verge of a panic attack and there’s not a lot he can do, except hope that his baby girl hasn’t been kidnapped and is still in the grocery store.

How can he explain to Peggy that their – most likely just _his_ since the beginning, he realises sadly – daughter disappeared while he was reading the calories of pistachio ice cream? 

A loud bark clears slightly the fog that clouds Steve’s mind and, when he opens his eyes, he’s met with what in another situation he‘d admit that is the most beautiful Shepherd dog he’s ever seen. But right now he grips the counter beside himself with his free hand and frantically tries not to show how stressed and scared he is. 

«You’re alright, pal. Everything is gonna be alright, just breathe.», a soothing voice echoes in his ears and Steve swallows loudly before facing his destiny.

He looks up and kaput! he’s sure he’s dead.  
There isn’t another rational reason why this gorgeous man is looking out for him. 

A pair of black jeans wraps his muscular thighs, a leather jacket covers his indecently broad shoulders and, cherry on top, he’s sporting a man bun that makes Steve’s knees go weak. Not to mention his face. Steve has still a little bit of dignity, plus he’s in the middle of a panic attack and is not at his best right now.

Let’s just say that this man could be an angel or Dante’s Beatrice ready to bring him to Heaven. Although he could as well be a devil designed for bringing him to Hell.

Only a piercing «Daddy!» retrievers Steve from his pathetic trance and a blonde ball of 39.5 lbs throws herself at Steve, who can only let the basket fall and hug his baby girl with all the strength he has without risking of crushing her.

«I was so scared, sweetie pie. One moment you were here and the next you disappeared. Where have you been?»

«I was soooo bored, daddy. But I met the most beautiful dog in the world! Her name’s Winter, but Mr Bucky told me that I can call her Winnie. See?»

Natasha points at the dog in front of them, that at the mention of her name wiggles her tail and barks to let them know that she _indeed_ is the most beautiful dog in the world.

Her owner – Mr Bucky – smiles and pets her head, giving the dog a treat. 

«I’m sorry if we scared you. I was in the other aisle and Miss Natasha run to me, asking if she could pet Winter. I waited for her parent to show up, but when nobody came I decided to go find them and you were having an attack. My girl tried to do her job.»

Steve notices the vest that Winter wears and feels like a fool for having had a panic attack in the grocery store, in front of a guy that has to be so accustomed with panic attacks that has a dog that can recognise them.

«I should be the one to apologise. I should’ve paid more attention to my daughter, but I was too caught up with something else and I... you know.»

Steve cards his fingers through Nat’s hair and doesn’t complete the sentence, hoping that the brunette will understand. Natasha takes his hand and links their pinkies, like she always does when his dad is nervous.

«Anyway, thank you for bringing Nat back. Is there something I can do to return the favour?»

He looks up again and Mr Bucky’s eyes are fixed on him with a pensive expression.

Many seconds – or minutes more likely – pass and the silence stretches ‘till Steve is squirming on his feet. He is three seconds short of blurting out how much he likes Bucky’s bright eyes when Natasha speaks with her usual smile that screams _troublemaker_.

«My daddy makes the bestest pancakes in the world, you can come to our house with us and he can cook for you. The pancakes are very yummy! And I can play with Winter, so you two can talk like grownups.» 

Steve wants to bang his head against the nearest wall. He thought he was a decent parent for her daughter, then he lost her in the grocery store and now she’s trying to set him up with a complete stranger.

«Natasha Rogers! How many times do I have to tell you that you can’t just invite people at our house without telling me first? I’m sure that Mr Bucky has other things to do.»

«Well, actually, I’m free at the moment. If that’s alright with you.»

Steve raises his head so quickly that he hears the bones of his neck creak. 

Mr Bucky is smirking as a little shit and Steve can only sigh and pray that this day doesn’t turn out as the worst of his life.

✪

Turns out that it was the second best day of his life, right after the day he held Natasha in his arms for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Sometimes life’s a mess  
>  **Creator:** moonlightstucky  
>  **Card number:** 067  
>  **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955022  
>  **Square filled:** D4, Single Parent AU  
>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Archive warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
>  **Major tags:** Single Parent Steve Rogers, Therapy dog, Steve has a panic attack  
>  **Summary:** What happens when Steve realises that his five years old daughter is not by his side in the frozen food aisle only when he ask her if she’d like ice cream for breakfast? He starts to panic, _hard_.  
> Luckily, Mr Bucky is ready to help him.  
>  **Word count:** 1077.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr ](https://starsarenotwantednow.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
